Home is where I belong
by Miko-chan
Summary: A young daughter seeks out the truth for her identity and her questions were answered in a wrong time. While searching for the reason, she was sent back to Sengoku Jidai... But she unravels a mystery that might endanger the world...[Sess/Kag]
1. Default Chapter

Title: Home is where I belong 

Summary: A young daughter seeks out the truth for her identity and they were all got answered in a wrong time. In her search what is her true purpose of going back in Sengoku Jidai, she unravels that might endanger everyone and the world.... 

Rating: PG-13 

Home is where I belong 

An Inuyasha Fanfiction from Miko-chan 

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply. I'm too poor to even own a decent paper for creating something like Inuyasha... 

I am different. 

Yes, I noticed that. I am extremely different from an average student who lives in an old shrine. Positively sure that you would not miss me out in the bustle of the crowd. If you were minding your own business and I stepped over your point of eye view, you might stare at me as if I was not one of you for over a minute. And I'm not kidding. 

First of all, my appearances were striking but not too overwhelming. Ebon tresses that has the color of moonlight and orbs that can change into different hues of cerulean colors. Not to mention that I inherited my Otousan's grace and Okaasan's charm. Thus, I was always given the impressed glances from the crowd. I never wanted to be the center of attraction, the way they whisper and gaze at my profile from my inhuman demeanor. However, coming from a prestigious family, what can you expect? I have a father who is very wealthy and too beautiful that I start to wonder why he didn't told me what is his age. My mother, a successful pediatrician, is also as compassionate as her beauty. I also have skills that I never thought that I could maintain. How many students, tell me, can both excel in sports and academics at the same time? I guess this crazy 'perfectionist' streak came from my father. 

Good thing that Rin-neesan, my older sister was too patient to bear my insanity outburst at how my oddities seems to make me open up like a chatterbox. She responds to me like an appropriate audience should. When I try to hold any conversation with anyone, its either a timid boy would blush or an insolent girl would be glaring darkly, trying to imagine me without the head. She have heard all the replay and the big news about the injustice that the world has given me, and still smile like my okaachan. I really know why Rin-neesan was adopted, from her resemblance with an angel to bless everyone...I wonder where she was adopted? So I could thank them for giving her to me... 

Even though my heart was happy from moments of these girl talks and how my family is so caring for my welfare, I could not still tell them the things that might make the crowd shudder at my presence. I trust them with all my life yet with this serious fact...who knows that they may also join the crowd who always freak out in eerie coincidence? 

I am different. 

I have senses that are...shall we say, better than others. I cannot comprehend why they were extraordinary, often pondering how I have gotten this. It takes a great deal of courage to accept it, that I, somehow feel, do not belong in this world. As if I must be far away from this place. I can hear the heavy breathing or the heart beat of a jogger next door. I can smell that he is very exhausted and what he ate in his breakfast (mainly coffee and two eggs). No one would believe in these whimsical fancies, that I seem to identify somebody with his scent, with his emotions and detect them. In my childhood, I was constantly haunted doing math in class while in front of me someone who was having an onigiri for recess due to the floating aroma of his lunch box behind him...And I was the only one who was disturbed. I recognized these fragile truth when playing hide and seek (which was too easy, by the way) Being real irritated that 'we' are just being ignorant that we did not know where the others are and still get the inconvenience to discover their hideouts, I screamed on the top of my lungs at the poor kid having a hard time getting along, "Can't you just smell us?! Why do we do this dumb game! It's useless!" 

With the looks they gave me, they thought I have lost my mind or just being conceited. 

And this where it struck that I was different. I never told to anyone about this incident. 

Not that I don't like these features (*wicked grin*). The bus could be already heard honking five blocks, enough for the ritual of preparing to scamper for the morning and still have time to catch up the morning cartoons. When anonymously sent love letters are drowning my locker, I can still trace their faint scent. It's really pathetic, striving to be unidentified stalkers and muttering some secret or gossips, when I can practically learn everything. I can feel if someone is violating the time limit for staring at me. Ahhh...but the pleasure is perceiving already what is the cafeteria goo bubbling up in the kitchens...It comforts you when you acknowledge your lunch is actually safe and edible. 

All things have side effects, no matter how it seems to benefit you. This is no exception. When the bells screech and teachers scream in able to reach those who prefer to occupy the back seat, I really wished I was free to cover my ears and shut my eyes tight until the painful sensation pass away. But noooo, I have to risk losing my ears. And talk about afternoon pratice for some soccer or basketball tournament...the men are so..Ugh! I wished that I never have lived to endure it! 

But what was worst was the day when the moon disappears in the night. If they ever found out... 

You cannot imagine my joy when in just one night I can be a normal...Its really amazing, when you see ivory turn into ebony slowly and just feel yourself in the sudden silence of the night. Tranquil as a dream should be. but dreams end up abruptly the moment the sun touches me....My parents never saw me, when I was kid, they frequently made me to sleep before dusk every day. So you can imagine the night when it was 'time' and I just saw myself change.... 

I always make sure that the doors were locked and the windows shut tight when my features change. I do not want the neighboorhood screaming that I was my mother's experiment for some mutation of the world. I even can feel eyes burning my hair whenever the week of the new moon arrives, watching my every move. I try to distinguish their scent, yet theirs is...so unearthly and undescribable. Wishfully thinking they were some kind of weird guardians, I continue to be oblivious to this. 

Yes, I'm really different. 

Maybe you are thinking that I must be in a hospital ward. That would do nothing to me, for I live like any of you do. Its hard to discern what causes for me to be like this. But I know its because I am... 

I am different. 

And I am Yukiko , daughter of Kiyomori Sesshomaru and Higurashi Kagome. 

And someday I'm going to find out what I am. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You are probably wondering why they didn't tell her anything being a hanyou, or even the truth behind her. Everything has a good reason. So don't worry about it. 

I have dreamed of creating a Sess/ Kag romance but I think I am not ready. Please tell me if its ok, I need somebody to review or even flame me to know if I deserve being a writer for my favorite couples. 

What's going to be the thrill of romance in the story if Sesshomaru and Kagome are already married? Guys, remember that Yukiko-chan doesn't know who she is. When she realizes that her parents have differences and with my new built conflict, it will awaken new and old doubts. 

Oh well, arigatou for reading and may God always bless you. 

This is for Moonwind-chan, being one of the Sess/Kag fans. I owe her much! Rift, DJ-kun, Yuki-chan...I hope you comment about this. This is also for those Sess/Kag supporters. Minna daisuki!


	2. Act 1:The turbulent wind

**Title:** Home is where I belong   
  
**Summary:** A young daughter seeks out the truth for her identity and they were all got answered in a wrong time. In her search what is her true purpose of going back in Sengoku Jidai, she unravels that might endanger everyone and the world....   
  
**Rating: ** PG-13   


  
** Home is where I belong **  
  
** An Inuyasha Fanfiction from Miko-chan **  


  
** Disclaimer: ** Standard Disclaimers apply. I'm too poor to even own a decent paper for creating something like Inuyasha...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The locker door was opened with agile movement. Settling the traditional practice clothes, recently used in archery club, she gave a hasty glimpse at the pin-up board posted in the big metal flap. Satisfied that all has been straighten up in the scheduled list, a small smile formed in her lips. With a pliant step towards the window, her view was drifted to a certain direction , its old-aged roofs were similarly coated in the freshly laid flakes.  
  
Yearning was written all over her face.  
  
Glancing the pathways wrapped in gratted ice through the moist glass, she reflexively raised her warm palm against the cold, hard panes. No matter how she tried to constraint the emotions running turbulent inside her writhing stomach, she cannot help it but feel anxious. Her breath was slow, calling profound concentration. This was certainly the day she was waiting for this month.   
  
"Yukiko-chan!!!!!"  
"Saa! Yukiko-sempai!"  
"Yukiko-san!!"  
  
Instantly, her hand dropped to her side. Her previous focused expression altering into its cordial manner.   
  
Another band of her friends. All they did in her presence was to flatter and pamper her with whatever she decided to accomplish. Of course, she cares for them, as Rin would give her all the understanding in the world. However, she never pestered Rin-oneechan this much.  
  
"Have you received your presents, Yukiko-sempai?" called out a girl in her freshmen uniform.  
"Yes, Iku-chan" Those presents were so heart-warming but some of them can help a needy charity.  
  
"Yukiko-san! You were great down there at the training area!" A bouncy pigtailed girl, in the name of Hirumi, suddenly chirped in. "Yeah! She was like this..." Iku turned away her attention from her. With such enthusiasm, she stance in a clumsy imitation of someone who held a taut bow in deep meditation. Everyone was now holding their breath, as if the admiration in the earlier scene was played again in their mind. Another brunette, Suri-chan, finished the suspense." And twang!". The imaginary arrow was released, and Iku pronounced happily, "It was right on target!"   
  
The whole crowd gave a thunderous applause.  
  
She wished she could roll her eyes. But she was saved from such act when the burst of shouts suddenly slow down into a silent anticipation. "Are you going home, Yukiko-sama?"  
  
She nodded, taking a small step back.  
  
"Well," the three lasses were speaking with its winning sweet voice. "Can we party at your home?" grating their high-pitched shrills, she winced, praying that her ears will be able to function properly later. Anticipation was read throughout the multitude to be found in the vicinity. Obviously, An old shrine like hers grants its rewarding features. Most especially...  
  
"And is your father at home?" Hirumi voiced out the obvious. "Maybe he can join us, you know."  
  
Yukiko could bet her whole box of chocolates that she can feel the flow of arousal from these fan girls. She can already describe the heat rising up her pale cheeks. She really resented the idea that these girls were fantasizing about her father! For goodness sake, HE'S MARRIED! Why he must be so beautiful all the time? Good thing that Otousan was not yielding to this kind of attention like any other male specie that were classified as 'handsome'. It was a mystery, that he was not a big head and two-timer as other low types would be (if compared to him), even he is sometimes impassive as ever.  
  
"We can't" she managed to restraint all of these in an apology "Obaachan is at home. We can't disturb her." A hanging air disappointment of rapidly filled the place. She grazed them with a consoling smile above their baffled pouts. With their frustrated sulking evaporating, she waved her hands in the same time. " Maybe some other time, ne? Ja! Have to be there by now!" She turned her back just after their friendly goodbyes, with some late 'Take Cares' and 'Happy Birthday'.  
  
Occasionally, she realized that this amiable atmosphere was good for her too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
This walk was really soothing.   
  
No bustles.   
  
No worries.  
  
Not even stalkers.  
  
It was just her plain self, strolling on her trail towards home.  
  
She was alone and this was what she wanted. Being deserted was her way of building a fence from those who want to breakthrough her barriers of solidarity. This was the instant wherein her thoughts would drift into her collection of memories that she ponders on. It was unusual for her to be so selfish, her desire in solitude was annoyingly self-centered. But if she was surrounded with matchmaking groups, envious maidens and dominance from the opposite sex, what harm it would do to give her a break?  
  
She was in so much awe in observing snowflakes, descending to form the big white blanket, shielding them to transforming into a unique beauty. Piece by piece they fall, until they form and completely united. Compared to her, she wanted some few truths about herself little by little in order to make out a solid understanding of her strange shortcomings, what is her purpose of having these abilities.   
Pliant and huge, nevertheless needed this answers. And her popularity is not even solving it. It was somehow choking her, leaving her breathless. Being desolated seems much better now... If it were not for the fact she will be focusing dissatisfied amber eyes or confused blue hazes, she would have decided long ago to drop one subject.   
  
Okaachan never thought what would the teachers thought. When they have learned she was Higurashi's daughter, they never stopped admiring her. Thanks to her past top records, everybody expects Yukiko to do the same, if not to outdo her own mother. She had already told this pressure to her parents, declaring that popularity is some ill luck fallen to her. Otousan, well, he raised his delicate eyebrows in amusement and glanced his wife, who was filling the dining hall with her bell-like laughter. Her response?   
  
"Glare at them. Your father does that all the time." 

As if she could do that. Otousan has a way with things, making her useless attempt to try the solution. She shook her head miserably. It was always a failure. She always radiates a cheerful disposition; even she was calm and infallible in her invisible authority. If her father could teach her how to perform that....With a heave of breath, she took a glimpse at the withering trees in the cold. She really missed him from these frequent trips lately. And for her friends to see her emotional turmoil when she hugs her Otousan returning from some mysterious place, it was better to leave them at peace.  
  
She was not really lying about Obaachan being at home. It was tradition, in her birthday (December 22), to celebrate it with them. The shrine was actually Obaachan's property and was given to her parents at her birth. Thoughtful and gentle the elderly woman was, and to her delight since she was five, Obaachan would tell the Legend of Inuyasha and a powerful miko who accompanied him from his journey, in search of the precious Shikon no Tama. Those childlike fancies were her only refuge from the harsh reality that she revolves in. Longing to leap in thick, dense forest and towering mountains. Her mother would stare outside with his father beside the thin shoji while listening every year to its continuation of every end, their gazes captured by the Old god tree. It was the very trunk where Inuyasha, the dog demon, was imprisoned for fifty years. The tree that was held with revered respect, where once upon a time a hanyou was sentenced into eternal sleep.   
  
Who would believe in rubbish like that, when obviously any trace of imprints to prove of existence?   
  
She would.  
  
It may appear foolish. However fairytales were her comfort of being distinctive from the others. That she was enduring enchantments and one day, will live happily ever after.  
  
The problem was, she was denied to carry-on with its conclusion.  
  
She waited for ten years and she will hear the end of it.  
  
And she shall no longer accept any refusals.  
  
She protested vehemently, insisting why on earth they have to let her dangle on the edge. She cannot be tamed with her anger as any robust girl can demonstrate while sitting comfortably on the rug. All became tense, noticing how Obaachan and Okaachan exchanged rich glances.  
  
She became calm, as soon sorrow seems to occupy the warm household.  
  
Her father stooped down to ruffle her head, which caused her to stare at him with a startled expression.   
  
Pain. Stabbing pain in deep amber liquids.  
  
The faint hues of the night was blending in the light azure sky. They might be concerned about her, late to arrive and the dinner slowly turning cold....   
  
Wait...What was that? She sniffed.   
  
Then her nose caught something. She cannot recognize the unnerving scent of this foreign presence...foul and suffocating. It was not being friendly on her prey, either. The chill sent jolts to the tips of her hair, breaking cold sweat on her feverish brow. It want something...and it could not be just some few coins. Taking slow, calculated steps, she demanded in her fierce tone.  
  
"What do you want?"   
  
A soft cackling sound. Then a violent gust of wind blew, lifting her arms to cover from the lashing drifts, shriveling leaves and rigid pebbles. Between her crossed limbs, she squinted her eyes to look for the assaulter. An enlarged feather?   
  
She was now suffering from a mental breakdown. Great.  
  
"Yo."  
  
Just as it had started, it abruptly stopped. She gradually composed herself as the breeze subsided. However, she disbelieve what was in front of her. A woman clad in a splendid kimono, was smirking malevolently. The hair was bundled in a bun, held by a feather ornamented pin. Her unpadded feet was firmly rooted to the ground, with her blood red irises taking her in a height of sudden fear. Proving she was the one controlling lately the surprising turning of events, she snapped her fan shut and she replied with her low voice, "I thought you will never notice me, Heir of the Western Lands."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


I'll go into detail, I promise. But not yet...we must never rush things up for your satisfaction. I want to make sure that it deserves to be read.   
I will reveal the Sess/Kag flashbacks... I hope this would not dampen your spirits to read.  


Yes, total disaster if she found out,ne?. And it starts now.The claws and fangs were not included at her features since her mother is a pure and powerful miko that her purifying powers could cleanse some 'unclean' characteristics of a youkai . But all the other reasons are to be kept first as a secret, gomenasai! Dont' worry, I'll give my best shot to explain it further. And yes, they are in modern Japan. Sess and Kag being there would be explained in later chapters. And there are no other mode of transportation to be used her for time traveling except the ol' trusty well!

And about Inuyasha... where is he? I can't tell you everything, ne? Just give me some plots to think off and I will be more than welcome to accept and think of it.   


Who is the one Yukiko smelling every week of the New Moon? It's not Sess-chan, but you will see it in the next chapter, where in the 'weird guardian' appears out of nowhere...  


Those who suggested for the names, I owe you a favor.

Arigatou to everything. The birthday, December 22, is actually from Moonwind-chan. This is her birthday present as well.  
  
I wish I can write longer fics like others do. But due to my experiences, I tend to be delayed and even to the point of not finishing what I started. And that would be a disrespect to the Sess/Kag fans. I'm so sorry, so please bear with me.   
  
  
  
  



	3. Act 2: The entrance

**Title:** Home is where I belong   
  
**Summary:** A young daughter seeks out the truth for her identity and they were all got answered in a wrong time. In her search what is her true purpose of going back in Sengoku Jidai, she unravels that might endanger everyone and the world....   
  
**Rating: **PG-13   


  
**Home is where I belong **  
  
**An Inuyasha Fanfiction from Miko-chan **  


  
**Disclaimer: **Standard Disclaimers apply. I'm too poor to even to create something like Inuyasha... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yukiko's bewilderment prompted a snicker.  
  
"I forgot" Kagura sneered, her throat rumbling with silent laughter. "You don't know who you are since they tried to keep you away from our own kind." then she added maliciously, "But that will change. Come with me."   
  
"No."   
  
"Is it because I'm a stranger? My name is Kagura, the..."  
  
"I'm not coming."  
  
Kagura twitched her lips in irritation. This was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
"Well, then." If the girl wants the hard way, it was fine with her. "Shall we play a little tag?"   
  
As soon as Kagura made her first step, Yukiko broke into a hasty run. Her senses jangled wildly, telling her that the woman was not very amiable. She couldn't help but feel frustrated at this whole affair. First of all, she was cold and tired from the constant rattling of her responsibilities at school. But nevertheless, she was not going to lose with this little game of cat and mouse. Her limbs were becoming numb from the exertion, but she was beyond caring about that. Instead, she tried desperately to think of a plan, even to slow the pursuer down from chasing her. Kagura was fast in her rapid paces despite the folds of her clothing were probably obstructing her. However, Yukiko was astonished to find that when she had tried to for a breakneck speed (She usually expects slow strides because of her dainty feet.), Kagura could not even keep up with her with a few meters. 

How ironic, she idly thought as she had enough with contemplating. She had finally gotten a free time,and here she was with some weirdo in pursuit of her instead of sipping some hot chocolate on the comfy rug. The idea suddenly gave way to a plan to distract the pursuing woman.   
  
Crossing her fingers, she leapt over the metal railings beside the sidewalk and landed on prickly bushes. Surely the vast snowy surroundings would surely cover her milky-white appearances. Besides, only someone who was familiar within the area shortcuts would be able to find their way out of this forest. She was aware it would be impossible to get out of here without scratching herself on the rough roots or piercing twigs stuck out in odd angles completely inside this rising slope, but at least she would still be _ alive._ The woman just sighed, apparently aggravated, and hurdled through the fence to continue the heated chase.  
  
That brat was getting to her nerves and her mind was filled with assorted images of silencing the wench in her present position. If Naraku had not commanded to bring the girl alive and unharmed, she would have sliced that pretty head from that frail body. She had strived to get the dumb child without any fuss, but it seemed that she was really the child of those meddlers. She was irritated, but in even her dim locations of her mind, this was a little more than suicide. This was the daughter of the powerful beings that who had defeated even Naraku. Even though the girl was untrained in managing her energies, the blaze of her creamy aura was enough to create blisters in her skin.   
  
Enough with this pointless diversion.   
  
"Fujin no mai!" stated with a hint of mild impatience. Her wind blades began slicing through the thick tree trunks. She could hear the startled gasp in the middle of the thudding trunks towards the earth. Swerving the fan to clear her view from the massive branches, she nearly chortled that the child was practically blocked from any escape. The logs were on various points, cornering her in the middle. Her face was now scratched with a few crimson cuts beneath her cheeks and her peculiar dress (what they call as a uniform), was already ripped to shreds.   
  
Yet she did not expect the girl's vibrant eyes be filled with passion.  
  
Instead of dread of death or anger of helplessness, she saw fiery determination.  
  
"You were trying to escape?" she hinted with sarcasm.   
  
"No" The young woman uttered scornfully. "I was just going out for a walk."  
  
If her hair was only tinted with ebony, she grimly thought with pleasure, the girl would surely be mistaken as Kagome or Kikyou. Her scent would almost resemble to the feisty miko, the only difference was the touch of refreshing flakes in the pond mingling with her aroma. 

"Come..." she breathed out with anticipation . She placed her foot forward, with a flow of excitement running through her adrenaline. Finally, this would draw into a close. On impulse, Yukiko drew back, her fisted knuckles promising to connect that sneering face if Kagura comes any nearer. So they were astonished when smoldering flames erupted at the rear, causing both of them to evade form its path.  
  
"Where the heck did THAT come from?" Yukiko thought drastically. Her head whipped towards the fresh smell of the newcomer. But...this was the one who was constantly following her on *normal* days. Its musky scent of a pond was now overwhelming in her senses.  
  
"You little twit!" Kagura spat. Her massive sleeves were scorched from the incident. However, not willing to surrender effortlessly, she hurled a huge blade through the concealing thicket beside Yukiko. A sharp squeal pierced the air, and a sickly, jade-colored creature hopped out.  
  
He cackled. "You should have known that Sesshomaru-sama would not leave Yukiko-sama unguarded!" He pounded the butt of a ridiculous wooden crutch on the frosty ground. The pointy snout declared loudly. "I, Jaken, Sesshomaru-sama's loyal servant, will protect Yukiko-hime!"   
  
If you eliminate her ruby irises, Kagura still looks perfectly human.  
  
"A...a..mon" Yukiko trembled at the sight of him.  
  
Eep! Jaken had an electric jolt of fear run through him. He had forgotten not to show himself to the girl. He knew he would be squished with his carelessness. He craned his neck to look at the terrified lass staring at him with disgust. "Yu...Yukiko-sama, a..are you a..alright?"  
  
" MOOONSTEEEEEEEEER!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Well, guys. I hope you liked this. I know you might be demanding that when those two featured couples would appear this blasted fic. Okay, calm down, they would appear in the next chapter. I just want to see how it process. Ummm....by the way, I want to ask a little review, anything. Flames, comments, suggestions and any violent reactions. I want to know if the story is alright with the readers...^^ Thanks those who reviewed and expressed their opinion or views in the matter.   
  
**baka deshi:**Arigatou! Arigatou! Without you, I'll be shot, tied up and roasted since my grammar is lot worse than my burnt cookies. I really owe this chapter to you and the important points that are really hard to answer!(phew!) And thank you for the answer about Yukiko. Besides, I could never go through all of this without your help! How can I ever repay you with all that trouble? May God always protect you!*-^o^-*  
  
**Talon-Dragonfriend:** Yes, but Sesshomaru could not leave her daughter alone, right? They always say what parents normally warns us. (Don't trust strangers, don't go out in the night and other instructions) I'm glad that you liked the idea of Yukiko's birthday being in winter.   
  
**Me:** I'm afraid about the claws and fangs are a little too far...sorry about that. I am still thinking about it actually, forgive me. And Yes, you are correct again about Sess traveling in time. The other questions would be further shown in the next chapters. Gomen!  
  
**lynxlady: ** Yep, tenses are my no.1 problem since grade school. Forgive me. I am trying to improve it, so that I would not further dismay the readers. I hope you continue your story!  
  
**Moonwind-chan:** I miss you already!   
  
**Dark Star:**Thanks for the review! And continue that Nar/Kag fic...I really loved it!  
  
**Raziel the Reaver:** hmm...you got some explaining to do to me...TT  
  
**Rift:** Oi! REad my fics!  
  
**Yuki-chan**: (Hehehe..she is also named after my character, ne? But she had owned this pen name since summer) I hope you also love Inuyasha...particularly Sess/Kag fics!  
  
**Kayin: **Thanks for reviewing too! I really hope you could continue 'LTFF' fic...Still waiting! 

**Merry Christmas!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Act 3: The reality

**Title:** Home is where I belong   
  
**Summary:** A young daughter seeks out the truth for her identity and her questions were answered in a wrong time. While searching for the reason, she was sent back to Sengoku Jidai, she unravels a mystery that might endanger the world...

**Rating: **PG-13   


  
**Home is where I belong **  
  
**An Inuyasha Fanfiction from Miko-chan **  


  
**Disclaimer: **Standard Disclaimers apply. I'm too poor to even to create something like Inuyasha... 

* * *

Yukiko's scream disturbed the crows residing in the branches above, sending them into panicked flight. It vibrated through the icicles attached to the sides of the twigs and cracked, causing them to crack and plummet to the icy ground...right where Jaken was standing. He yelped and flailed about, trying to elude their descent.   
  
"What did you do that for, child?!" he screamed. He had very little patience in terms of pesky teen hanyous. "I was trying to protect you..." he glared darkly. She stumbled in her feet while he was scolding her, expecting an explosive quarrel soon. "Then you tried to bury me with icicles! Is that the way to repay me for taking care of you for the past 11 years!?"   
  
"Sorry..." she whispered hesitantly. Then he started to prattle about kids who disrespected their elders and turn themselves dead or worst. She glowered at him while he continues ear-splitting blabber. She tried to balance her heels from the unexpected sinking of her feet when she saw the ugly imp. She temporarily gaped at the rotting staff that he held in his grimy hands, letting his consistent flow of words forgotten. The heads were chattering in the bitter frost, rattled by the cold wind. If she had met him under any other circumstances, then she would have enjoyed kicking this beast without any remorse. What can you do if you saw an inhuman creature wielding their decorated canes with rattling heads on each side ? However, given the current situation, that was not the wisest course of action.   
  
She felt the rush of air slicing towards...  
  
"Look out!" she yelled at the youkai, whose body was about to be sliced in half from the released showers of air blades whipping in every corner. She yanked him off by his stiff collar and grabbed him to run towards the opposite direction before he could say 'what?'. _Interesting_, she gleefully thought as she noted how she prefered his appearance if his face had a mixture of a blue tint in his scrawny cheeks.   
  
"Let..." he throttled, his slimy hands grasping at the firm grip of her hands in his collar, allowing his neck to be short of breath. "go.."  
  
"I would really **_love_** to" She chided. "But you see, you can choose the way you'd rather die-- being strangled or being minced! It would be very difficult to pick up your pieces in this cold weather"  
  
As aloof as her father. Jaken snorted in disgust. Yet he could see that she had also inherited her mother's carefree spirit and her kindness...(He had felt warm all over when she stated that she would even bother to gather his remains if he was shredded.) Suddenly, he was deposited in a soft bank of snow alongside the surviving wild flowers beside a mossy rock. "Can I borrow this?" Yukiko asked hurriedly, snatching the priceless staff away from the toad.   
  
"Ack! Don't! That was for us to have an advantage against Naraku's child!" he panicked as Yukiko took the staff between her palms and settled a defensive pose. However, she could no longer resist the temptation to hit this shrimp, so she happily gave him a new lump on his already disfigured head...  
  
"Yukiko-sama..." he moaned as the bulge increased. "That was very rude to..."  
  
"Be quiet, Jaken-san!" she harshly retorted, her temper flaring. Her eyes were almost bordering on slight amber. Jaken was terrified, watching the girl struggling to control herself. She took a calm breath, panting slightly from the rush of blood in her veins. Kagura halted a few paces away, trying to calculate her chance for survival after the latest turn of events.  
  
Kagura could not help but leer at how the little child's stance assumed to strike at her. What was really surprising was that the girl's birthright was slowly emerging on her forehead, growing more solid with her determination. The navy crescent wavered slightly, as if resurfacing and dissolving into her pale flesh. Naraku was gladly viewing the little scene through Kanna's mirror, wrapped up in his favorite pastime: directing his own entertainment, watching them through the mirror. Maybe if she could liven up the show a little...It wouldn't hurt to do that.

"You are quite brave to look at me in the eye, child." 

Cobalt eyes glinted when Kagura emphasized the word 'child'. 

Her fan seemed to enforce the patterns of the zephyrs, making the whole place shake with a tremendous amount of swirling winds. The small snowstorm emitted icy razors, grazing past Yukiko with a blinding force.   
  
"Let us see how long you would last."  
  
Yukiko soared over the firmament, avoiding the deadly descent of the wind blades. Jaken scrambled to hide behind the safety of the boulder. Diving towards the strange feathered woman, she held the staff like a trusty bokken. In the back of her mind, she worried about it snapping in half. But if this would mean victory, she was sure that Jaken-san would be forgive her for using it to save their lives. If not...he would be facing a severe punishment, courtesy of her father. After all, with the way he speaks of Otousan's name, he held great reverence and trepidation. _Sesshomaru-sama? _Her lips twisted with wry amusement at how her father's fans use that honorific often with some kind of high respect. 

"Do you think that you could defeat me that way?" The wind user taunted, smirk broadening.  
  
The route of the blades adjusted to home in on their target.  
  
Yukiko skirted away as each sharp edge came near. Kagura could not believe it...her sharp razors, which could slash through anything, dissipated in one swift rush. The pressure of the acceleration of her immense pure soul collided with the breeze, creating an invisible shield, making the blades futile .With elegance, the young girl cast herself towards the perplexed Kagura...  
  
And gave her a nice wallop on her skull.   
  
Yukiko threw the older woman towards the hard trunk, some good distance away from her, its impact causing her to fall down, splayed over the ground. Kagura was elevated a few inches from the earth until a crashing momentum against the tree stopped her form hover above the snow.  
  
Kagura lay motionless.  
  
"Do...do you think she's dead?" Yukiko trembled slightly at the thought. She never wanted to kill someone, even if they tried to kill _her_. With cautious steps, she went closer the woman silently. Jaken followed behind her. She bent her body to look at Kagura closely, eyes filled with compassion at the sight of her bleeding forehead. She reached out a hand, almost touching the odd lady's neck to check for pulse... 

Crimson orbs opened rapidly and she released a blade with a flick of the fan, creating a large gash in the joint between Yukiko's right arm and shoulder. She jerked away, hissing in pain as her arm suddenly became limp. Scathing blood flowed in her hands when she held it.  
  
"I do not need your pity, hanyou." Kagura stood gradually, as her clawed hands cradling her thumping scalp. "You are a lowly creature as I, if you want to know what you are ." She gritted her teeth angrily. "If there anyone needs sympathy here, it would be you, Yukiko-sama...." 

Yukiko was confused from those statements.  
  
_ Why would I need pity?   
_   
"Having a father who despises your heritage is really cruel, isn't it, _hanyou_?"  
  
_A hanyou? _  
  
"Ryujanomai" Kagura said in a low voice. 

_Otousan hates me? _

Her confused thoughts was starting to become unaware of her surroundings. Exhaustion and bombarding questions failed her senses. Her own body shook and collapsed on the snow. 

_Why? _Yukiko wondered frantically . 

Suddenly a blazing projectile shot through the air, pinning the scarlet fan separated from the owner. Another terrifying presence from above the nearly dark horizon... 

It was Sesshomaru, very keen to plunge his venomous claws into Kagura.   


* * *

I'm really sorry if I haven't updated this lately. I had problems recently and I couldn't fit in the schedule to fix this. Finally, I have released this out of my chest ... 

**PLEASE REVIEW! REALLY!** I need to know what mostly people feel if they are in Yukiko's position...After all, not anybody could be discovering that they were a hanyou, right? I'll post the next chapter, just be generous to review. If you have some comments, YAY! (It only needs a few additions, then I'm done!) I do this to have fun in the Sess/Kag relationships.. 

Miko-chan: Fluffy-chan...*hugs until he's blue, he can't do anything about it. I'm holding his leash...hehehehe* Sorry, can't kill yet...Don't worry I'll give you something play with...want a Scooby snack? 

Fluffy: *grumbles as he looks at it with distaste* Then why do I get cut off from the fun part? *glares* 

Miko-chan: From killing me? or Kagura?*shoves the cookie to his mouth* 

Fluffy: Both. *growls with the deadly look* 

Miko-chan: *wicked smile as she pats his silver head* Good booy...Good doogie...uh...Bye! 

God Bless! 


End file.
